Bias tires having relatively narrow cross sectional widths were predominantly used in vehicles up to around 1960 because vehicles in those days were relatively lightweight, had relatively low cruising speed required thereof and thus did not put so much stress on the tires. However, radial tires are predominant these days and those having wider widths are in particular on demand due to increase in weight and speed of vehicles (e.g. PTL 1).
However, increasing widths of tires decreases free space in a vehicle and deteriorates comfortablility therein. Further, wider widths of tires increase air resistance and cause another problem of poor fuel consumption rates.
There has been increasingly a demand for a lower fuel consumption rate as people are more concerned about environmental issues.
Electric vehicles which are being developed for use in future, in particular, must have sufficient space for accommodating driving units such as a motor for controlling torque of rotating tires around drive shafts. Ensuring sufficient space in vicinities of tires is becoming increasing important in this connection.
In terms of improving a fuel consumption rate of a vehicle, it is known that increasing diameter and/or width of a tire effectively decreases a rolling resistance value (RR value) of the tire. However, increasing diameter and/or width of a tire also increases tire weight and air resistance thereon, thereby causing problems of higher resistance experienced by the vehicle and too much load exerted on the tire.